All My Heart
by ryeofly
Summary: Ryeowook yang sedang mencari pekerjaan, lalu ditawari menjadi seorang sekretaris. Menjadi sekretaris Yesung. (summary gagal). (YeWok / BL /Yaoi / Drama / Riview please)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : All My Heart

Author : Ryeofly (Yewook Turtle)

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Rate : T

Pairing : YeWook

Disclaimer : hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Dan cerita ini milik saya. YeWook saling memiliki.

Warn : Boys Love, OOC, typo berhamburan, judul gak sesuai cerita, bikin mual^^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

**Nb : tanda ('...') iner**

"Hyung, ayolah bantu aku mencari pekerjaan. Apa kau tega melihat temanmu ini menjadi peminta-minta karena tak punya uang?"

"Aish, kau ini! Sebentar jangan ganggu aku dulu, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini semua" tukas namja yang berada di depan laptop –Sungmin- sibuk mengerjakan tugas kantornya yang sedari tadi terganggu akibat seseorang disebelahnya.

"Tapi bantu aku ne?" lagi namja itu menggoyang-goyangkan pundak kanan Sungmin agar memberikan respon. "Yak, Wook kau bisa diam tidak!?" kali ini namja berwajah aegyo itu benar-benar kesal, sedari tadi diganggu oleh Ryeowook. Sungmin menyesal telah mengatakan bahwa ia ada di flatnya, dan memberi ijin Ryeowook untuk berkunjung kesana. Dan ternyata ujung-ujungnya Ryeowook mengganggunya.

Ryeowook adalah teman kuliah Sungmin dulu ketika masihmenjadi mahasiswa, namun Ryeowook berada tiga tingkat dibawah Sungmin. Ya, hubungan mereka sangat dekat sudah seperti saudara sedarah. Keduanya seperti tak terpisahkan, selalu bersama-sama .

Sekarang Ryeowook lebih memilih duduk kembali pada tempat tidur Sungmin, memandangi punggung Sungmin yang masih mengerjakan tugas kantor ditempatnya bekerja. Tak ingin mengganggu lagi namja yang sudah dianggapnya kakak tersebut, bisa-bisa Ryeowook didiami karena mengganggu Sungmin terus. Sungmin bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul pada bagian keuangan, bidang pekerjaan yang membutuhkan ketelitian saat menghitung uang-uang perusahaan dan tentunya membutuhkan kejujuran juga.

Saking lamanya menunggu Sungmin memeriksa pekerjaan kantornya, Ryeowook yang bosan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Lebih baik tidur daripada bengong, begitulah pikirnya.

"Haahh~~ akhirnya tugas menyebalkan ini selesai juga" Sungmin menghela nafas berat setelah semua tugas-tugas yang menurutnya memusingkan kepala itu terselesaikan. Mematikan laptopnya, lalu berdiri merenggangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku karena sudah duduk hampir lima jam.

"Wook..wookie" panggil Sungmin sambil memasukkan laptop pada tasnya tanpa melihat kebelakang, padahal Ryeowook sudah tertidur.

"Aigo, anak ini suka sekali tidur" heran Sungmin yang baru menyadari bahwa namja manis sahabatnya itu tertidur pulas sambil memeluk guling.

"Heyy..tukang tidur bangun cepat!" Sungmin pun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ryeowook dengan kasar, tak peduli jika itu membuat si namja mungil tersebut kesakitan. Yang peting dia segera bangun.

"Hyung~~~~" lirih Ryeowook setelah membuka matanya. Cepat-cepat dia duduk karena melihat Sungmin sudah selesai bekerja.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan huh?"

"Ayolah carikan aku pekerjaan hyung, setidaknya carikan sebuah pekerjaan di tempatmu ya?" bujuk Ryeowook lagi.

"Kau ini masih kuliah Wookie. Aku takut jika kau bekerja kuliahmu akan terbengkalai. Apakah uang yang dikirim orang tua mu tak cukup?"

"Anio, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku ingin bekerja hyung. Tak mungkin kan jika aku meminta uang terus untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku disini? Ya walaupun mereka kaya" jelas Ryeowook meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Uhm, dasar keras kepala. Oke, hyung coba mencarikan sebuah pekerjaan di kantor yang cocok denganmu. Siapa tau ada lowongan"

Seketika wajah Ryewook berubah menjadi berbinar- binar. Tak sia-sia dia merayu Sungmin sampai tertidur pula. Memang Sungmin hyung terbaiknya. "Sekarang kau mau pulang ke flat mu apa menginap disini? Ini sudah malam lebih baik menginap saja ya?" tawar Sungmin yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa setiap pagi orang-orang akan kembali menjalani rutinitas mereka, termasuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Setelah menikmati sarapannya, mereka langsung menuju tempat masing-masing. Sungmin pergi ke kantornya dan Ryeowook berangkat kuliah yang tentunya diantar Sungmin. Sahabatnya itu terlalu berharga untuk Sungmin jika dibiarkan pergi kuliah sendiri.

"Ryeowook-ah, hari ini kau diantar Sungmin lagi?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut blondenya yang menghampiri Ryeowook di meja kantin.

"Hmm, ya seperti biasa aku diantar dan dijemput Sungmin hyung" jawab Ryeowook tersenyum simpul sambil memasukkan roti kemulutnya. Jam kuliah pertamanya hari ini diundur sampai setengah jam lagi karena dosen yang mengajarnya ada keperluan mendadak sehingga Ryeowook bisa mampir ke kantin.

"Hyukie, kau sendiri? Dimana ikanmu itu?" tanya Ryeowook balik kepada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Hyukie, atau lebih lengkapnya Eunhyuk. Namja yang satu tingkat dengan Ryeowook tetapi berbeda jurusan di kampus ini. Seoul University. Eunhyuk yang mengambil seni drama dan Ryeowook yang mengambil jurusan Manajemen Bisnis –yang disarankan oleh orang tuanya-

"Hae? Humm, dia tak kuliah hari ini. Dasar menyebalkan" umpat Eunhyuk kesal karena sang namjachingu hari ini tak kuliah. Bagi Eunhyuk jika namjanya itu tak berada disampingnya seperti dia kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan menanggapi pembicaraan Eunhyuk. Memang temannya itu dan sang namjachingu adalah pasangan yang termasuk heboh –karena terlalu hyperactive- dan terkenal di tingkatan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Eunhyuk dan Donghae mereka selalu bersama-sama saat di kampus, bahkan jika ada acara seperti festival kampus mereka tak pernah absen untuk ikut mengisi acara. Dan lebih konyolnya lagi, jika pasangan yang kerap dipanggil dengan julukan HaeHyuk itu jika sudah bertengkar mereka bisa saling menjambak rambut bak yeoja-yeoja yang sedang merebutkan seorang namja. Dan pertengkaran itu kerap dikarenakan masalah yang sepele, yaitu saling berebut susu strawberi -_-

"Sudahlah Hyukie, wajahmu itu jangan ditekuk seperti itu. Jelek.."

"Huh.. kau sama menyebalkan"

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin? Bisa kau nanti ikut aku untuk ikut meeting hari ini? Aku akan presentasi kali ini, jadi tidak bisa mencatat hal-hal penting seperti biasanya" ujar seorang namja menghampiri ruang kerja Sungmin. Namja itu adalah pemilik dari perusahaan tempat Sungmin bekerja.

"Ah, Yesung hyu—Ani, maksudku Yesung sangjanim" sapa Sungmin membungkukkan sedikit badanya melihat bos nya itu masuk ke ruangan kerjanya.

"Ne, kau mau kan menemaniku untuk hari ini saja Sungmin-ah? Meeting ku 45 menit lagi, kita berangkat sekarang" ujar Yesung tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin.

Yaa, Yesung adalah pemilik perusahaan tempat Sungmin bekerja ya walaupun sebenarnya yang memiliki sepenuhnya itu ayah Yesung. Sungmin merupakan junior Yesung saat di kampus dulu, mereka juga kenal cukup dekat. Dan ketika dulu Sungmin bingung mencari suatu pekerjaan, untunglah ada Yesung yang membantunya . Dan jadilah Sungmin bekerja di tempat Yesung.

.

.

.

.

"Sangjanim, ini semua data-data yang sudah ku catat saat rapat tadi" Sungmin menyerahkan map berisi lembaran kertas-kertas penting kepada Yesung.  
"Panggil aku seperti biasanya saja Min jika sedang berdua, tak usah seformal itu" ujar Yesung sambil memeriksa kertas yang Sungmin berikan.

Salah satu sifat yang Sungmin sukai dari namja yang menjabat menjadi bos nya itu. Yesung walaupun terlihat dingin diluar tetapi dia punya sifat yang lembut. Yesung tak pernah semena-mena terhadap Sungmin yang notabene adalah bawahannya. Dia selalu menyuruh Sungmin untuk memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel 'hyung' jika sedang berdua ataupun di luar jam kerja.

"Ne, baiklah hyung. Aku permisi dulu, aku pulang ne" Sungmin berlalu dari depan Yesung, waktu sudah melewati jam kerjanya dan dia harus menjemput Ryeowook di kampusnya. Tapi baru Sungmin ingin memutar kenop pintu, suara Yesung sudah menginterupsinya.

"Min bisakah kau mencarikan aku seorang sekretaris? Aku repot jika harus seperti ini terus, tak mungkin aku minta bantuanmu terus kan?"

"Hmm, sepertinya aku punya seseorang yang bisa membantu mu hyung" ucap Sungmin antusias. Ah, aku dapat lowongan untuk Ryeowook. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Siapapun itu bawa dia kemari beserta lamarannya secepatnya. Yang penting dia bisa membantuku."

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook masih setia duduk di halte yang berada di depan kampusnya. Jam kuliahnya sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu tapi Sungmin belum menjemputnya. Ryeowook sudah terbiasa menunggu jemputan sampai berjam-jam, itu lebih baik –menurutnya- daripada harus pulang sendiri pasti Sungmin akan memarahinya dan tak ingin kejadian itu terjadi lagi. Sungmin terlalu sayang kepada Ryeowook, bahkan namja aegyo itu mau mengantar jemput Ryeowook. Yahh walaupun mereka bukan saudara. Orang tua Ryeowook yang meminta Sungmin untuk menjaga anak mereka.

Sebuah sedan putih yang sudah sangat dihapal oleh Ryeowook datang dari arah kanan, langsung saja namja manis tersebut berdiri siap menyambut kedatangan hyung nya.

"Minhae Wookie, hyung terlambat.." sesal Sungmin

"Ne gwenchana, aku tau hyung sibuk" jawab Ryeowook enteng lalu menyuruh Sungmin melajukan mobilnya.

"Hei Wookie, hyung dapat lowongan untukmu" ucap Sungmin dengan ceria, tapi masih memerhatikan jalan di depannya. "Bos ku mencari seorang sekretaris. Nah hyung pikir itu cocok untukmu, bagaimana kau mau?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Wahh.. jinjja hyung? Tapi kan biasanya sekretaris itu seorang yeoja, aku kan namja"

"Gwenchana,yang penting kau mau kan? Bos ku tak mempermasalahkannya" ujar Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Oke aku mau hyung ^^. Akh.. hyung kau baik sekali padaku, saranghae" Ryeowook langsung memeluk Sungmin saking senangnya tak ingat bahwa hyungnya itu sedang menyetir. "Aku sedang menyetir pabo, jangan peluk-peluk!"

.

Ryeowook hari ini bangun pagi-pagi sekali, mungkin efek akan melamar pekerjaan. Namja manis itu sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi orang-orang kantoran. Surat lamarannya –yang dia buat dengan bantuan Sungmin kemarin malam- sudah ia masukkan ke dalam ransel yang sering dia bawa. Karena hari ini kuliahnya libur, kenapa tidak hari ini saja melamar pekerjaanya?

Ryeowook duduk di sofa menikmati sarapan pagi seadanya, menunggu Sungmin yang menjemput di flatnya. "Huh, Sungmin hyung lama sekali"

Kalau dipikir-pikir Sungmin lama menjemputnya itu karena lama berhias, bukan karena macet dijalan yang sering dikatakan Sungmin. Sungmin kan suka sekali berhias bak yeoja.

Menunggu sekitar 20 menit, Sungmin tiba di flat Ryeowook. Seperti biasa kedatangannya terlambat karena macet (begitu alasannya) dan Ryeowook hanya bisa memutar mata bosan mendengar alasan itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sungmin langsung menyeret Ryeowook untuk berangkat menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

.

"Mukamu kenapa pucat seperti itu eoh? Santai saja Ryeowook, bos ku itu baik dia tidak makan manusia kok" canda Sungmin yang melihat perubahan air muka Ryeowook. Mukanya sekarang pucat, padahal belum bertemu Yesung –calon bosnya- jantungnya bahkan berdetak lebih cepat. Nervous.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar Ryeowook memasuki ruangan kerja Yesung.

Deg!

Namja manis itu terpana melihat wajah calon bos nya. Aigo, tampan sekali. Begitulah inernya. Kalau tidak Yesung berdehem keras, mungkin Ryeowook masih bengong melihat ketampanan namja di depannya,ck.

"Kau serius ingin menjadi sekretarisku?" tanya Yesung dengan suara tegasnya setelah member ijin Ryeowook untuk duduk.

"N..ne sangjanim" jawabnya takut-takut.

"Memangnya kau punya kemampuan apa sehingga Sungmin mengajukkanmu untuk menjadi sekretarisku? Aku jadi ragu" ucap Yesung meremehkan.

'Heh sombong sekali kau, belum jadi bos ku saja sudah sombong seperti itu. Dasar menyebalkan'

"Saya mahasiswa di-"

"Baiklan aku terima kau menjadi sekretarisku, walaupun kau masih seorang mahasiswa" potong Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook dongkol. Ryeowook merasa sebal sekaligus senang.

'Dasar bos tak tau sopan santun'

Next?

* * *

Yeeahh~~ aku bawa ketikan baru, he. Ketikan hasil otak oleng*?* sehabis UN

maaf ya kalo jelek, tanpa edit, judulnya gak sesuai isi cerita. biasalah FF punyaku selalu gak nyambung, kkk~~ XD

mau next? silahkan riview, berikan komentar anda jangan bash ya ^^

boleh kok saran-saran untuk jalan ceritanya, biar aku ada ide buat lanjutin *kalo mau*

riview please~~

*papaiii

-ryeofly-


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : All My Heart

Author : Ryeofly (Yewook Turtle)

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Rate : T

Pairing : YeWook

Disclaimer : hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Dan cerita ini milik saya. YeWook saling memiliki.

Warn : Boys Love, OOC, typo berhamburan, judul gak sesuai cerita, bikin mual^^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**

* * *

Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya merah matahari pagi mulai terlihat dari ufuk timur, cahaya merah yang masih ditutupi awan. Dinginnya hawa di negeri gingseng ini tak menyurutkan semangat warganya untuk menjalani rutinitas seperti biasanya yang selalu sibuk. Seperti namja mungil yang baru kemarin mendapatkan pekerjaanya yaitu sebagai sekretaris.

Pagi-pagi sekali Ryeowook sudah bangun, bahkan ia sudah mengatur alarm di ponselnya dan tidur lebih awal agar bisa pangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ingat, ini hari pertamanya bekerja. Merapikan tempat tidur kecilnya lalu beranjak ke dapur menaruh gelas bekas susu yang ia minum sebelum tidur kemarin malam. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, Ryeowook terlebih dahulu menyiapkan alat ataupun kebutuhan yang mungkin dia perlukan nanti sewaktu di kantor. Setelah dirasa semuanya lengkap, Ryeowook memasukkannya ke dalam ransel merah miliknya. Menyambar handuk ungunya lalu bergegas mandi.

Dua puluh menit membersihkan diri, Ryeowook pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Segera ia memakai baju beserta celana kerja. Menggunakan kemeja tangan panjang putih dan celana kain hitam panjang –atas saran Sungmin- Setelahnya ia sarapan ditemani oleh sereal coklat kesukaanya beserta segelas susu putih. Menu sarapan seperti anak-anak, namun Ryeowook menyukainya. Selain enak tentu saja praktis. Sekarang sudah pukul 07.25 KST, namun Sungmin belum menampakkan diri. Tapi tak apa jam masuk kantor masih lama, begitulah pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Buka pintunya bodoh!" teriak Sungmin pada ponselnya. Dia terpasa menelfon Ryeowook, pasalnya namja aegyo itu sudah berkali-kali memencet bell di depan flat Ryeowook dan sudah berkali-kali pula dia berteriak-teriak tak jelas agar sang pemilik flat keluar membukakan pintu. Namun Ryeowook tak muncul juga, tentu saja Sungmin kesal.

"Aish, aigo~~ sudah pakai baju serapi itu kau masih sempat-sempatnya tidur?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Ryeowook membukakan pintu untukknya. Rambut yang acak-acakan dan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut, jangan lupakan Ryeowook yang menguap ketika muncul di hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku ngantuk menunggumu hyung, hehehe" cengirnya lebar.

"Yasudah, cepat ambil tasmu kita berangkat sekarang. Tapi semua keperluan yang ku kasi tau kemarin sudah disiapkan kan?"

"Ne~~" lalu Ryeowook berlalu ke kamar mengambil ransel serta cepat-cepat memakai sepatu. Penampilannya sama saja seperti akan berangkat kuliah, bedanya jika kuliah dia memakai T-shirt dan celana jeans beserta jacket.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Yesung hyung bahwa kau tidak full berada di kantor dan harus pergi kuliah juga. Lagi pula kuliah mu tinggal dua semester lagi, jangan sampai terganggu karena bekerja" nasihat Sungmin di balik kemudi. Sungguh hyung yang sangat baik.

"Ne. Hyung, sangjanim itu sepertinya galak ya? Aku takut melihat tampangnya itu." Sungmin tekekeh mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, tapi wajar saja namja kecil itu mengatakannya. Memang kenyataanya Yesung terlihat galak dari luar.

"Kau belum mengenalnya. Lihat saja nanti" ujar Sungmin.

"Semoga dia baik kepadaku."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan menuju lantai tiga mencari ruangan mereka. Para pegawai yang berpapasan menyapa Sungmin dengan ramah. Memang Sungmin terkenal ramah dan baik terhadap pegawai lain, sehingga mereka juga ramah terhadapnya.

"Sangjanim.." sapa Minwook bersamaan ketika berpapasan dengan Yesung dilantai tiga. Yesung menenteng tas kerjanya siap-siap memasuki lift menuju lantai empat diruangannya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Yesung balik dengan wajah stay cool. Sungmin membalas dengan tersenyum, tapi Ryeowook bengong melihatnya. Entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan melihat wajah Yesung yang seperti itu. Kagum kah? Aneh kah?

"Kau! Nanti jam sebelas ikut denganku. Aku ada pertemuan penting dengan rekan kerja" tunjuk Yesung kepada Ryeowook.

"Aku?" Ryeowook menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kim Ryeowook, siapa lagi yang bos mu tunjuk jika bukan kau yang menjabat menjadi sekretaris nya. Ck. Yesung memasuki lift yang pintunya sudah terbuka tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sekretaris baru tersebut. Bodoh, dan membuang tenaga untuk bicara saja. Pikir Yesung.

Sungmin tertawa melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang menggerutu tak jelas karena pertanyaannya tak di jawab Yesung. Sungmin sudah hapal betul dengan sifat Yesung yang dingin seperti itu, jadi tak heran untukknya. "Sudahlah, ayo."

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas, merenggangkan otot-otot. Ternyata duduk selama dua setengah jam dan berkutat dengan file-file milik Yesung sungguh membosankan. Sangat menyebalkan, di hari pertamanya bekerja sangjanim aneh itu sudah memberikan file-file yang memusingkan kepala –begitu pendapat Ryeowook- Namun ia merasa beruntung, setidaknya dosen sudah pernah memberikan tugas kuliah yang seperti ini. Jadi Ryeowook lebih santai.

"Hah..lebih baik aku menelfon Hyukie saja. Kalau ke ruangan Sungmin hyung dia kan sedang keluar dengan pegawai lain" gumam Ryeowook sendiri. Lalu merogoh tas mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan beberapa nomer sebelum panggilannya tersambung.

"Hyukie…" sapa Ryeowook setelah panggilannya dijawab.

"Ne waeyo Wookie-ah?" jawab Eunhyuk diseberang telfon. "Anio~ hanya saja aku rindu padamu" ucap Ryeowook bercanda.

"Aku tak sudi dirindukan orang sepertimu" cibir Eunhyuk. Ryeowook tertawa kencang mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja eoh? Menyenangkan kah?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. "Huh, melelahkan. Bos ku itu sangat menyebalkan, hari pertama bekerja dia sudah menyerahkan seluruh file-file tak penting ini kepadaku" Ryeowook membuka kembali map yang berada di depannya, membacanya dengan teliti namun bibirnya masih terus berbicara dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tau Hyukie sangjanim ku itu sangat aneh. Dia irit bicara" sambung Ryeowook lagi, pulpen yang sedari tadi ditangannya di pukulkan ke meja melampiakan kekesalannya karena mengingat sikap Yesung tadi pagi yang begitu dingin.

Terdengar kekehan Eunhyuk dari sambungan telephone, "Sudahlah Wookie-ah, jangan dianggap terlalu serius. Santai saja, awas loh lama-lama kau menyukainya."

"YAAA!"

BRAKK..

"Dilarang ribut saat jam kerja. Kau tau itu kan?" Yesung tiba-tiba menggebrak pintu ruang kerja Ryeowook, membuat penghuninya yang sedang asik menelfon menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Ryeowook benar-benar kaget pintunya digebrak seperti tadi, bagaimana tak kaget jika kau sedang asik menelfon tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan menggebrak pintu.

"Aish, ponsel baruku!" teriak Ryeowook kalap melihat ponselnya tergeletak di lantai, ia kalap karena baru seminggu yang lalu membelinya dan sekarang harus jatuh dengan tak elitnya. Segera ia menunduk mengambilnya tanpa peduli Yesung sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Heh! Kau tak punya sopan santun eoh?" tanya Yesung yang masih berdiri di depan meja memandangi Ryeowook yang menunduk.

Cepat-cepat Ryeowook memungut ponselnya, "Aw.." namun sayang, karena tergesa-gesa untuk berdiri kepalanya membentur meja diatasnya.

"Annyeong sangjanim" sapa Ryeowook sambil membungkuk, tangannya masih mengelu-elus bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur meja tadi. Sedangkan Yesung menatap dengan tatapan aneh.

"Seenaknya saja menelfon disaat jam kerja" ujar Yesung dingin.

'Ish, kau yang seenaknya memberiku file-file tidak penting ini' geram Ryeowook dalam hati, kedua tangannya ia remas karena kesal melihat Yesung.

"Sekarang cepat kerjakan materi meeting ku hari ini. Kita berangkat 20 menit lagi, aku menunggu disini" perintah Yesung telak. Ryeowook mengambil map yang Yesung lemparkan di atas mejanya secara kasar. Benar-benar tak lembut sedikitpun, tak bisakah memberikan map itu secara halus atau sopan? Wajah namja mungil itu merengut lucu sembari tetap membaca isi map yang di berikan sang bos merengut lucu.

Yesung menarik kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Ryeowook agar menghadap ke kanan, tangannya kini sibuk mengotak-atik Iphone putihnya. Suasana ruangan menjadi hening.

Karena bosan, Yesung membalik kursi yang ia duduki kini menghadap Ryeowook. Memperhatikan kerja sekretaris barunya tersebut. "Cepat kerjakan, jangan liat-liat lagi" tegur Yesung ketika Ryeowook meliriknya karena merasa diperhatikan.

"Ini sudah selesai sangjanim" Ryeowook menyodorkan map yang tadi diberikan oleh Yesung.

"Ayo cepat berangkat, sambil jalan kau jelaskan jadwal meeting ku selanjutnya." Ryeowook mengambil semua file-file yang diperlukan tak lupa ia pun mengambil jadwal Yesung lalu berjalan cepat menyusul Yesung di belakangnya. "Ukh, jalannya cepat sekali" keluh Ryeowook merasa kesusahan mengejar Yesung yang jauh di depan, tangannya juga penuh.

"Makanya jangan lelet jalan" dan Yesung mendengar keluhan Ryeowook yang tertinggal di belakang, menunggu sekretarisnya itu agar tak tertinggal terlalu jauh. Dan setelah Ryeowook dibelakangnya barulah Yesung melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sangjanim, setelah meeting dengan Choi Corp anda harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan tamu dari Jepang. Setelah itu pukul setengah tiga anda harus menghadiri undangan dari Tuan Yung Su untuk pembukaan cabang baru beliau. Dan bla bla bla.." jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Duk

"Eh?" langkah Ryeowook terhenti ketika menabrak sesuatu di depannya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, ternyata Yesung yang ia tabrak. 'Mati aku' batin Ryeowook nelangsa. Pasalnya bos muda tersebut menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan dinginya, dan itu membuat Ryeowook takut.

"Hmm, jadwalku itu saja? Kau harus ikut dengan ku sampai selesai."

"N..ne sangjanim" Setelahnya namja mungil tersebut dapat bernafas dengan lega, untunglah Yesung tak memarahinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung jam berapa rapat mu selesai? Ini sudah sore banget aku harus segera pulang, aku ngantuk dan lelah" keluh Sungmin pada sambungan telephone nya dengan Yesung.

"Sepertinya malam Min. Waeyo?" jawab Yesung.  
"Aish, bagaimana dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Jika mereka pulang malam, Sungmin tak bisa menjemput Ryeowook. Bukanya tidak mau, tapi bisa saja dia ketiduran sampai pagi dan lupa menjemput dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku yang mengantarnya" jawab Yesung final tak ingin berlama-lama mendengar keluh kesah Sungmin.

Setelah itu namja berwajah aegyo tersebut membereskan meja kerjanya. Dia sudah membayangkan hangatnya air pada bath tube dan empuknya tempat tidur di kamarnya tanpa perlu bangun lagi menjemput Ryeowook. Bosnya itu benar-benar baik kepadanya walaupun orang-orang menganggap sombong.

.

.

.

.

"Kamsahamnida Yesung karena mau menghadiri undanganku" namja paruh baya tersebut –Park Yung Su- menepuk pundak Yesung mengucapkan terimakasih karena bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk menghadiri pembukaan cabang baru perusahaanya. Pasalnya Yesung merupakan orang yang sibuk, dari sekian undangan Yung Su yang ditunjukkan pada Yesung, baru kali ini pengusaha muda tersebut dapat mengadirinya. Yesung mengangguk menanggapinya, tak lupa menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Dan, terimakasih juga untukmu Ryeowook-ssi. Kau benar-benar namja yang manis" ujar Tuan Park. Sontak Yesung yang mendengar kata-kata 'namja manis' yang ditunjukkan pada Ryeowook langsung menatap laki-laki paruh baya tersebut. Entahlah apa maksudnya, hanya Yesung yang tau.

"Ne cheonmanayo Tuan Park" jawab Ryeowook malu.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang ini sudah malam." Yesung dan Ryeowook membungkuk secara bersamaan. Dan merek langsung pergi dari acara tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana jalan ke arah flat mu?" tanya Yesung.

"Belokkan yang sebelah minimarket itu sangjanim" jawab Ryeowook. Sekarang dia benar-benar kesal pada Sungmin, dengan seenak jidatnya namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung itu meninggalkannya pulang dan sekarang dia diantar oleh Yesung. Dia berjanji besok akan memarahi Sungmin yang telah membiarkannya diantar namja dingin di sebelahnya. Ryeowook menatap Yesung dibalik kemudi dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Tak usah kesal seperti itu memandangiku. Kalau bukan karena kasian, aku tak mau mengantarmu pulang" ucap Yesung yang sadar Ryeowook menatapnya. "Ukh~" Ryeowook lebih memilih membuang mukanya melihat jalan dari jendela. 'Siapa yang memandangmu, dasar bos berkepala besar!' umpat Ryeowook dalam hati. Astaga Kim Ryeowook sedari pagi kau hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

"Besok kau kuliah?" tanya Yesung ketika sudah sampai di depan flat Ryeowook, Ryeowook yang hendak membuka pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya menghadap Yesung.

"Ne. Tapi setelah jam pulang selesai aku akan ke kantor sangjanim. Aku pamit dulu. Kamsahamnida mau mengantar ku pulang."

.

.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ah bagaimana kerjamu kemarin? Pasti menyenangkan kan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kini mereka bertiga, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Lee Donghae –kekasih Eunhyuk- sedang berada di kantin kampus mengisi perut yang sudah kelaparan semenjak pagi. Suasana di kantin yang dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa membuat mereka mendapat tempat di pojokan kantin.

"Menyenangkan katamu? Sepertinya hari-hariku bekerja disana akan menyebalkan. Sangjanim berkepala besar itu memerintahku terus" ungkap Ryeowook, terlihat sekali dari sorot matanya bahwa namja bersurai coklat itu sangat kesal pada Yesung sangjanim nya.

"Kau pukul saja kepalanya Wookie" sela Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Enak sekali kau bicara hyung. Dia bos ku, kalau saja posisinya terbalik aku jadi bosnya mungkin sudah ku tendang orang itu" Ryeowook menancapkan garpu di tangannya pada sosis di depannya. Eunhyuk bergidik melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang menurutnya aneh.

"Sudahlah Wookie-ah. Kau harus membiasakannya" nasihat Eunhyuk.

"Awas lo jatuh cinta sama bos" goda Donghae tersenyum aneh yang mendapat death glare dari Ryeowook.

"Membayangkan wajah dinginnya saja aku sebal." HaeHyuk terkekeh geli mendengarnya, ada-ada saja.

Dddrrtt..Dddrrttt..

Ryeowook segera mengambil ponselnya yang dia letakkan disamping piring. Dan terpampang nyata nama 'Yesung sangjanim' pada led ponsel hitam tersebut. Ryeowook meletakkan lagi ponselnya, pasti Yesung menyuruhnya untuk segera ke kantor.

"Siapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Sangjanim ku."

"Panjang umur sekali dia, baru kita bicarakan sudah menelfon."

Akhirnya Ryeowook menjawab telpon dari Yesung. Dia mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yaa! Cepat ke kantor sekarang Ryeowook!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

* * *

anyeong~~ chap 2 terbit ^^

gimana? membosankan kah? hehehe, maaf kalo jelek ini hasil kerja otak oleng ku -_-

semoga suka ya :D aku tau ini kurang bagus *waks*

dan tengkyu udah mw riview chapter pertama. wahh ternyata banyak yg suka *geer* semua riview nya aku baca kok. respon kalian bener" baik semua *pelukcium satu-satu*

maksih juga yang udah ngasih saran, sarannya aku terima. dan diharapkan bs ngasi saran lagi ya ^^

ohya, ada yg nanya umur ku brp. aku 94line 18 tahun, salam kenal semuanya.

aku harapkan riviewnya makin banyak, jgn cuma follow sm favorite aja inget riview nya juga.

thanks'

*papaiii

-ryeofly


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : All My Heart

Author : Ryeofly

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Rate : T

Pairing : YeWook

Disclaimer : hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Dan cerita ini milik saya. YeWook saling memiliki.

Warn : Boys Love, OOC, typo berhamburan, judul gak sesuai cerita, bikin mual^^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**

**NB : karena saya gag tw dunia bisnis/perusahaan, saya ngarang-ngarang aja ya ceritanya itu. mohon dimaklumi. okay? ^^**

* * *

"Yaa! Cepat ke kantor sekarang Ryeowook!"

Tut…

Ryeowook menaruh kasar ponselnya ketika line telephone terputus, tak menghiraukan bahwa itu adalah ponsel barunya. Seketika rasa lapar yang ia tahan dari pagi menghilang, nafsu makan menghilang karena sebuah telephone.

"Nuguya?" tanya Donghae yang melihat kelakuan Ryeowook.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan direktur berkepala besar itu" sahut Ryeowook dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi karena kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang dia perintahkan lagi Ryeowook-ah?" Eunhyuk menyambung pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku ke kantor dulu. Bye~" Ryeowook segera pergi dari hadapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Eunhyuk ajukan sebelumnya. Menuju ke bagian kasir dari kantin tersebut, membayar semua makanan yang ia pesan. Berlarian di halaman kampus seperti sedang dikejar anjing galak, dan menabrak beberapa mahasiswa di depannya karena saking terburu.

"Aish, kenapa tak ada taxi yang lewat sih" gerutu Ryeowook di halte depan kampusnya. Biasanya banyak taxi yang berlalu lalang di sana, tapi sekarang? Satupun belum ada taxi yang melintas di depannya, jika seperti ini dia akan dimarahi bos nya lagi.

"Ah taxi…!" Ryeowook memekik senang ketika sebuah taxi biru datang menuju arahnya. Cepat-cepat ia melambaikan tangannya agar taxi tersebut mau berhenti.

"Ahjussi antar aku ke kantor" suruh Ryeowook ketika kaca depan taxi tersebut terbuka menunnjukkan supir di dalamnya. "Tapi taxi ku sudah ada penumpangnya" jawab supir tersebut sambil melirik ke kursi belakang yang memang benar sudah ada seorang namja sebagai penumpangnya.

"Aku mohon ahjussi, jebal ne? Aku bayar lebih deh" rayu Ryeowook lagi, dia tak peduli jika taxi tersebut sudah ada penumpangnya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah secepatnya sampai di kantor.

"Biarkan dia masuk ahjussi" tiba-tiba sang penumpang di dalam taxi itu berbicara. Mungkin namja tersebut kasihan melihat Ryeowook yang memohon-mohon kepada sang supir. Dengan segera Ryeowook masuk ke dalam taxi tak mempedulikan supir taxi yang mau protes lagi.

"Ahjussi antarkan aku ke Kim Corp secepatnya, ngebut ne ahjussi" Ryeowook menepuk pundak supir taxi agar mau mengikuti permintaanya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas takut Yesung akan memarahinya nanti setiba di kantor.

"Eh? Kim Corp?" tanya namja disebelah Ryeowook yang tadi mengijinkannya untuk ikut bersama satu taxi. Namja itu berpakaian santai, mengenakan kaos coklat dan jeans dengan rambutnya diwarna agak coklat. Padahal sedari tadi dia memainkan tablet di tangannya, tapi ketika mendengar Ryeowook menyebut 'Kim Corp' pandangannya teralih jadi menatap Ryeowook.

"Hmm, iya.." jawab Ryeowook seadanya. Ia memperhatikan namja tersebut yang menurutnya terlihat tampan.

"Kau bekerja disana?" tanya namja itu lagi. "Iya." Setelahnya suasana hening seperti semula.

Sepuluh menit berada di dalam taxi, akhirnya taxi biru itu berhenti di depan gedung tinggi kantor Ryeowook. Cepat-cepat namja manis tersebut turun, lalu membayar ongkos taxi dari jendela depan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sang supir karena uangnya kelebihan.

"Jadi dia bawahannya Kim Yesung? Manis juga."

.

.

.

.

"Sajangnim, haahh..hahh" Ryeowook terengah-engah karena berlarian dari lobi sampai ke tempat ini. Kini ia sudah berada tepat di depan Yesung –diruangannya-. "Maaf..aku terlambat" sambungnya lagi.

"Kau sudah sampai? Cepat sekali" ucap Yesung santai. Jelas-jelas sekretarisnya itu berada di depannya dengan nafas yang memburu dan muka memerah malah bertanya lagi, ck.

"Cepat mintakan aku tanda tangan Shindong kepala pemasaran produk di lantai dua, berkasnya harus ada tanda tangannya" titah Yesung menyerahkan tiga buah map berbeda warna pada Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Tanda tangan katamu? Jadi sajangnim menyuruh ku cepat-cepat kemari hanya untuk sebuah tanda tangan? Sajangnim kan bisa menelfon yang namanya Shindong itu untuk kesini!"

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Yesung tanpa melihat Ryeowook.

"Jelas-jelas salah. Kau menelphone ku sambil membentak menyuruhku cepat kesini hanya untuk sebuah tanda tangan. Kau tau sajangnim? Aku masih ada jam kuliah sekarang, aku juga meninggalkan makanan ku di kantin karena perintah bodohmu itu. Dan sekarang aku lapar karenamu!" wajah Ryeowook tambah merah karena marah, ia tak peduli lagi bahwa Yesung adalah atasannya. Bosnya itu benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih sekarang.

Sedangkan Yesung yang tadinya focus dengan layar laptop, menjadi bengong melihat sekretarisnya marah-marah di depannya. 'Kecil-kecil cerewet sekali' begitulah batin Yesung.

"Hei..aku ini bosmu. Kau berani memarahi ku?" Yesung berdiri dari kursinya menatap tajam Ryeowook dengan mata sipitnya. Baru kali ini ada pegawai yang berani dengannya, apalagi sampai marah seperti Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tak kalah tajam menatap Yesung. Entah keberanian dari mana kali ini sampai berani memarahi namja di depannya biasanya ditatap saja Ryeowook sudah menciut.

"Kau bos yang tak tau sopan santun sajangnim!" lalu ia mengambil map didepannya berjalan keluar tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Yesung.

"Ryeowook, pakaianmu itu tak pantas sekali sebagai seorang pegawai!" bentak Yesung sebelum Ryeowook benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya. Ryeowook berbalik menatap Yesung dan "Masa bodoh!" jawabnya. Mana mungkin ia memakai pakaian formal dari kampus.

.

.

.

.

Yesung POV

Hah berani sekali sekretaris itu memarahiku, dia pikir dia siapa membentakku seperti itu. Biasanya aku tatap dia dengan tatapan dingin ku sudah menciut. Dia mengataiku tak sopan, ck dasar kecil. Tapi jika diingat-ingat ekspresinya ketika marah tadi sangat lucu, mirip Sungmin. Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Jong Woon. Pekerjaanya juga bagus, semua hasil meeting yang aku ikuti dia catat lengkap laporannya juga bagus walaupun dia masih anak kuliahan. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Tugasku saja belum selesai.

Ddrrtt…. Ddrrtt….

Ini pasti eoma lagi, berkali-kali dia menelphone ku sedari tadi tapi aku diamkan. Tak taukah anaknya sedang sibuk seperti ini?

Author POV

Yesung mengambil iphone hitam disebelahnya, menjawab panggilan dari eoma tercinta dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

"Hn, iya eoma.."

_"Yakk! Jong Woon Kemana saja kau? Dari tadi eoma menelphone tapi kau tak mengangkatnya"_

Yesung sedikit menjauhkan iphone itu dari telinganya mendengar teriakan keras sang eoma membuat telinganya mendengung.

"Eoma tak usah berteriak seperti itu, telingaku sakit tau."

_"Jika kau mengangkat panggilanku sedari tadi eoma takkan berteriak, pabo,"_ ucap Leeteuk –eoma Yesung- di line seberang. Pasalnya Leeteuk sudah enam kali mencoba menghubungi anaknya itu tapi tidak diangkat juga bagaimana tidak berteriak.

"Aku sedang sibuk dengan proposalku. Jadi ada apa eoma?" tanya Yesung, matanya juga sekali-kali membaca kertas-kertas proposal ditangannya.

_"Nanti pulang lebih awal ne Yesungie? Ada yang ingin eoma beritahu padamu. Ini penting."_

"Eh?" Yesung melihat layar ponselnya, ternyata eoma nya memutuskan panggilannya. Ck, benar-benar seenak hati. Kalau cuma ingin memberitahu seperti itu kan bisa di sms saja, tak sampai menelphone berkali-kali juga.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook merebahkan tubuh mungilnya pada sofa di ruang tamu baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandi santainya dengan berendam air hangat, merilekskan otot-otot tegangnya. Seharian beraktifitas membuat tubuh mungilnya benar-benar letih. Datang dari kampus langsung ke kantor menyelesaikan setumpuk kertas-kertas milik Yesung yang harus ia selesaikan. Jadi itulah resiko kulih sambil kerja.

Ryeowook menguap lebar, huh..namja manis itu benar-benar sangat mengantuk matanya hampir tertutup karena mendengar iringan lagu ballad yang sedang ia tonton di TV depannya. "Astaga! Tugas ku belum selesai. Kenapa kau tidur Kim Ryeowook," seru Ryeowook ketika mengingat tugas kantor yang ia bawa pulang. Kali ini matanya melebar kembali setelah tadi ia hampir memasuki dunia mimpi.

Cepat-cepat ia memasuki kamarnya –sebelumnya mematikan TV- mengeluarkan semua isi ransel dimana semua tugasnya dimasukkan kesana. Ryeowook menghidupkan laptopnya, menyusun isi laporan dari hasil meeting Yesung tadi siang. Namja manis itu memerhatikan satu persatu kertas yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat poin-poin penting hasil meeting lalu menyalinnya di laptop untuk di print besok pagi sebelum berangkat kerja. Huh, banyak juga yang harus dia kerjakan mengingat laporan pertemuan Yesung di hari sebelum dengan rekan bisnisnya belum Ryeowook susun.

.

.

.

.

**Malam hari -Rumah Yesung-**

"Yesungie! Dengarkan eoma!" Leeteuk memukul keras paha sang putra yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pasalnya sedari tadi dia mengoceh membicarakan sesuatu tapi Yesung tak mendengarkannya. Yesung sendiri sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya –main game mungkin-

"Apa sih eoma pukul-pukul," geram Yesung. Pukulan tangan namja yang berstatus sebagai eomanya itu cukup membuat paha kirinya berdenyut nyeri. Paha putihnya terlihat memerah –karena sedang memakai celana pendek- bekas pukulan Leeteuk dia usap-usap untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar. Jika ada orang berbicara dengarkan, tidak sopan sekali kau," dengus Leeteuk kesal. Sepertinya Yesung memang orang yang 'kurang sopan'. Bahkan Leeteuk –ibunya sendiri- mengatakan itu selain Ryeowook.

"Eoma kira sedari tadi aku tak mendengar eoma bicara? Eoma saja yang nyeroscos," sahut Yesung.

"Tapi matamu itu tidak menatap lawan bicaramu, itu tidak sopan." Lagi Leeteuk mengulang kata 'tidak sopan'.

"Ne ne. Eoma ku yang cantik mau ngomong apa?" rayu Yesung yang melihat wajah Leeteuk cemberut. 'Susah sekali punya ibu semacam ini,' batin Yesung.

Leeteuk atau lengkapnya Kim Jung So –marga sebelumnya Park berganti menjadi 'Kim' setelah menikah dengan Kangin- adalah ibu dari seorang Kim Jong Woon direktur dari perusahaan terkenal 'Kim Corp'. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat muda dan cantik di usianya yang menginjak umur 45 tahun. Dia mempunyai seorang suami Kim Kangin yang telah meninggal dunia enam tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Meninggalnya Kangin sempat membuat Leeteuk mengalami trauma yang mendalam, ia hampir gila karena tidak biasa menerima kenyaaatan bahwa suami tampannya telah pergi meninggalkan nya untuk selamanya. Tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama, ia sadar masih memiliki Yesung putra satu-satunya yang masih memerlukan kasih sayang darinya. Yesung juga merasa sangat sedih melihat eoma yang biasa dalam kesehariannya selalu ceria tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang seperti mayat hidup sepeninggal ayahnya. Namja tampan itu berjanji bahwa akan selalu menjaga sang eoma menggantikan appa nya dan akan selalu menuruti apapun yang Leeteuk inginkan. Dia juga menuruti perintah Leeteuk untuk menjadi direktur di perusahaan ayahnya walaupun sempat menolak –tapi Leeteuk berhasil memaksanya- Leeteuk fikir putranya itu biasa memajukan perusahaan yang dirintis dari nol oleh suaminya dengan menjadikan Yesung sebagai direkturnya. Dan ternyata perkiraan Leeteuk benar, sekarang perusahaan warisan Kangin itu menjadi perusahaan besar dan terkenal di Seoul berkat Yesung. Jika Kangin masih masih hidup pasti dia sangat bangga pada Yesung.

Yesung memeluk Leeteuk dari samping karena eoma nya itu masih mengacuhkannya, sungguh ibunya itu seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang mengambek kepada namjachingu nya. "Ayolah eoma sampai kapan mau seperti ini? Katanya mau bicara penting, cepat katakan Jong Woon sudah ngantuk." Yesung menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Leeteuk, sifat dingin yang menjadi ciri khas nya menghilang entah kemana saat sudah bersama sang ibu dia berubah menjadi anak yang manja.

"Haahh~~" Leeteuk menghembuskan napas berat, dia tak bias marah lama kepada putranya itu.

"Dengarkan eoma bicara dan taruh ponselmu itu!" Yesung segera memasukkan iphone kesayangannya di saku celana. Memasang pendengaran dengan baik dan mata yang menatap sang eoma agar tak kena marah lagi.

"Kau masih ingat kan keponakan eoma anak bungsu Tae Jun ahjussi –kakak Leeteuk- yang tampan itu?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Yesung yang masih tiduran di pahanya.

"Ya aku masih ingat bocah itu. Dan..hei eoma, aku ini berkali lipat lebih tampan dari dia," protes Yesung ketika mendengar ibunya memuji ketampanan orang lain selain dia dan appa nya. Leeteuk tertawa geli mendengar protes dari Yesung.

"Kemarin dia baru pulang dari London…"

"Kenapa dia pulang? Apakah dia menjadi pengemis di Negara orang dan akhirnya kembali ke Korea?" Yesung memotong pembicaraan Leeteuk.

"Dengarkan eoma sampai selesai Yesung!" bentak Leeteuk karena omongannya di sela oleh pertanyaan tak penting yang di lontarkan Yesung. "Dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan kemarin baru tiba di Korea. Tae Jun hyung meminta dia untuk menggantikannya sebagai direktur di perusahaan sama sepertimu. Jadi eoma menyarankan agar dia belajar dulu mengenai seluk beluk perusahaan padamu, kau setuju kan?" jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Mwo?" Yesung segera menegakkan badannya setelah mendengarkan ucapan Leeteuk. Jadi ini hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan?

"Jadi kau mau kan Yesung?" ulang Leeteuk lagi.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau eoma. Kenapa mesti denganku? Kan dia bisa belajar dengan ayah nya. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dengan bocah itu. Eoma kan tau aku tak menyukainya dari dulu!" kekeuh Yesung protes, kini giliran namja bersurai hitam itu yang merajuk kepada eomanya.

"Eoma tidak menerima protes lagi, pokonya kau harus mengajari sepupu mu itu. Tiga hari lagi dia akan mulai bekerja di perusahaan kita," ucap Leeteuk bernada final, sedangkan Yesung menggeram dalam hati masih tak terima dengan keputusan sepihak namja di depannya.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi sajangnim aku lupa mengantarkan surat itu!" suara melengking Ryeowook terdengar diruang kerja Yesung. "Tapi aku kan memerintahkanmu untuk mengantarkannya kemarin. Dasar tak bertanggung jawab! Pasti kemarin kau bersantai-santai sampai melupakannya"

"Sajangnim fikir materi presentasi yang kau berikan padaku untuk dikerjakan tidak banyak heh? Aku sampai larut malam menyelesaikan itu," balas Ryeowook lagi dengan nada tinggi. Yah, saat ini sekretaris dan direktur nya itu sedang bersitegang dikarenakan Ryeowook yang lupa mengantarkan surat undangan untuk Siwon –rekan bisnis Yesung- untuk menghadiri rapat di kantor milik Yesung jadilah direktur muda itu memarahi Ryeowook. Namun Ryeowook yang tak terima dituduh maca-macam oleh bos nya malah balik melawan.

"Itu kan pekerjaan yang sangat mudah. Alasanmu saja itu," tuduh Yesung kembali.

"Kalau itu pekerjaan mudah, kenapa tidak sajangnim sendiri mengantarannya? Lagian Siwon itu kan temanmu," Ryeowook melawan lagi. Dia tak peduli melawan Yesung walaupun yang berstatus atasannya. 'Enak saja menuduh yang bukan-bukan' fikir Ryeowook.

"Kau…!" Namja bersurai hitam itu merasa kalah akan ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

"Apa?!" tantang Ryeowook. Jika kalian bayangkan keadaan mereka sekarang adalah Yesung yang berdiri dari kursinya menunjuk Ryeowook dengan telunjukknya dan memberikan tatapan tajam handalannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook di depannya sama berdiri dan membalas tatapan tajam Yesung dengan kedua tangan dilipat didada. Mereka saling perang mata cukup lama tanpa bicara, sampai-sampai…

BRAK

" Kim Yesung….!"

Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh bersamaan ketika pintu ruangan kerja Yesung terbuka lebar yang menyudahi perang mata keduanya. Seorang pemuda tinggi masuk secara tiba-tiba ke ruanga direktur perusahaan tersebut, masuk dengan wajah cerianya tanpa rasa bersalah karena masuk tanpa ijin.

Yesung menggeram tak suka melihat pria itu, "Dasar bocah sialan!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC~~**

* * *

Chap 3 publish ^^

Kalian jgn protes aku ya kalo ff nya aneh begini :( publishnya telat lagi. Aku ada sedikit masalah, hehe.

Sumpah deh ini aku gag tw dunia pengusaha atau apalah itu, semua tentang pekerjaan Yesung dn Ryeo aku ngarang" *ditimpuk* gapapa kn?

Buat Kangin , maaf aku cuma ngisi namanya aja, Sungmin juga dikit di chap ini :3 moment YeWook nya kurang seru, berantemnya garing. Terus yang ngingetin tentang penulisan 'sajangnim' thankyu ya. Ini belum keliatan loh syp yg suka duluan :s

ada yg bisa nebak itu siapa datang? hayo, itu siapa? kkkkk~~

Di riview ya ff abal ini, riview dan saran nya sangat berarti. Ada yg nge fav sama nge follow tp gak pernah riview, ada lho~ada!. hargai aku yg ngetik capek-capek dan nyari inspirasi susah" buat lanjutin ff ini. apasih susahnya RIVIEW?

So, RIVIEW pleaseee~~~

* * *

**Thanks for :**

**fieeloving13_Yuzuki Chaeri_ichigo song_Kykie Wookie_lenyclouds_YuniNJ_aca males login_meidi96_Kang Shin Ah_hanazawa kay_ririn chubby_YeyeWooKIM97_cloud prince_pumpkinsparkyumin_bluerose_niisaa9_LQ_Yulia CloudSomnia_Guest_HanamiKim_HanamiKim_Ikke R. Wook_RinriChoi_pororo.**

**Jeongmal Gomawo :***

* * *

papaiii~~

*love Yewook~~

-ryeofly


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : All My Heart

Author : Ryeofly

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Rate : T

Pairing : YeWook

Disclaimer : hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Dan cerita ini milik saya. YeWook saling memiliki.

Warn : Boys Love, OOC, typo berhamburan, judul gak sesuai cerita, GAJE

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**

**NB : karena saya gag tw dunia bisnis/perusahaan, saya ngarang-ngarang aja ya ceritanya itu. mohon dimaklumi. okay? ^^**

* * *

"Ayolah hyung..wajahmu tak enak dipandang kalau seperti itu," ucap seorang namja dengan nada menggoda kepada seorang namja di depannya.

"Kalau tak enak dipandang tinggal pergi saja!" sahut Yesung dengan nada ketus. Sedangkan namja di depannya hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas melihat wajah kakak sepupunya yang menurutnya jutek kini tambah jutek.

"Hyung, sepantasnya kau memberikan penyambutan khusus padaku yang datang jauh-jauh dari London kemari," ucapnya lagi mengubah topic pembicaraan, matanya sibuk melihat ke sekeliling ruangan kerja Yesung yang menurutnya cukup mewah itu. "Hm, ruangan ini elit sekali ya." Gumamnya lagi, Yesung hanya memandangi namja tinggi yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya itu kini mulai berdiri lalu menghampiri sebuah mini kulkas di pojok ruang samping sofa mengambil sekaleng soda dingin di dalamnya. Sambil meneguk sodanya, namja tersebut kembali memandangi benda-benda unik –menurutnya- yang berada di rungan tersebut. Mata dan bibirnya membulat lucu ketika melihat sebuah akuarium yang dalamnya terdapat dua ekor kura-kura kecil. 'Dasar manusia primitive, seperti baru pertama kali melihat kura-kura' iner Yesung masih menatap gerak-gerik namja tinggi tersebut.

"Hahaha, kura-kura nya sama sepertimu hyung. Lambat sekali," ujar namja tersebut tertawa nista. Sepertinya namja itu melupakan tujuan awalnya kemari.

"Sebenarnya tujuan mu kesini itu untuk bekerja apa untuk menghinaku?!" ucap Yesung keras.

"Hehehe. I'm sorry hyung," lalu dia beranjak dari depan akuarium kembali duduk di kursi depan Yesung.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Umma ku menyuruhmu datang tiga hari yang lalu kan?" tanya Yesung dengan nada suara seperti biasanya.

"Hmm..aku kan perlu mengelilingi kota tercintaku ini setelah lama tinggal di London," jawabnya dengan santai, kini kedua kaki panjangnya bersila di atas kursi yang diduduki meneguk lagi isi kaleng soda di depannya sampai habis lalu melemparkannya ke tong sampah kecil di belakang Yesung.

"Heh? Beginikah sikap mu setelah kembali dari London? Tidak punya aturan sekali kau."

"Kayak hyung paling sopan saja. Jadi mulai sekarang aku harus membantumu dalam hal apa?" tanyanya.

Hah… Yesung benar-benar ingin melempar wajah sepupunya itu dengan laptop di depannya, sangat menyebalkan. Belum hilang emosinya setelah bertengkar dengan Ryeowook, sekarang malah dihadapkan dengan sepupunya yang memang dari dulu agak dia benci karena sering melawan dan mengatainya yang bukan-bukan.

"Kalau bukan karena umma, aku sudah memanggil security dari tadi karena ada orang gila memasuki ruanganku" geram Yesung.

"Silahkan saja kalau berani. Aku telephone Teuki ahjuma nih karena kau mengusir sepupu sendiri," ancam namja jangkung itu mengambil ponselnya di saku jaket dan medial beberapa nomor.

"Sialan kau Hyungsik! Jangan telephone umma ku!" Yesung berdiri merebut ponsel di tangan Hyungsik dan sayangnya ponsel naas tersebut jatuh membentur lantai.

"Aiish… Itu harganya mahal Yesung!" Hyungsik membentak Yesung karena menjatuhkan ponsel kesayangannya itu. "Sepuluh pun aku bisa beli ponsel jelek gitu," hina Yesung dengan smirk pada wajah tampannya. 'Rusak saja sekalian, daripada dia mengadu pada umma. Haha' Yesung tertawa dalam hati melihat Hyungsik mengusap-usap ponselnya.

"Yesung hyung, kau mau mengajari aku kan tentang seluk beluk perusahaan itu bagaimana kan?" tanya Hyungsik melupakan insiden kecil masalah ponselnya tadi.

"Hmm.." gumam Yesung, matanya tertuju pada layar laptop miliknya tanpa menatap Hyungsik di depannya. Dia benar-benar sibuk hari ini menyelesaikan berbagai materi yang akan dia ajukan untuk rekan bisnis baru nya.

"Jadi aku harus mulai belajar darimana nih? Kau harus mengajariku tentang perusahaan sampai aku ahli ya?"

"Percuma saja kau belajar jauh-jauh ke negeri orang tapi pulang-pulang masih bodoh seperti ini," cibir Yesung tak peduli dengan wajah Hyungsik yang sekarang terlihat kesal. Lancang sekali mulut hyung nya ini berbicara.

"Aish, terserah kau saja mengataiku seperti apa. Yang penting kau harus membimbingku!"

"Yayaya, aku akan membimbingmu. Tapi untuk saat ini aku sibuk, kau cari pegawai lain saja. Kau kan lumayan kenal dengan bawahanku sebelum pergi ke London dulu," ujar Yesung.

"Ish, masa aku dibimbing bawahan mu sih?" protes namja tinggi itu. Yesung itu benar-benar aneh pikirnya.

"Mau belajar apa tidak?" Lama-lama Yesung emosi lagi karena Hyungsik ini terlalu banyak bicara dan protes.

"Ne ne.. aku mau keliling-keliling kantor mu dulu," lalu Hyungsik meninggalkan ruangan direktur itu.

Park Hyungsik, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Hyungsik adalah keponakan Leeteuk. Anak dari hyung kandung Leeteuk. Namja tinggi itu baru selesai menyelesaikan study nya sebulan yang lalu di London dan kembali ke Seoul atas permintaan orang tuanya. Hyungsik dapat menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat di umurnya yang sekarang mengijak 20 tahun dan menyandang gelar sarjana untuk lulusan Manajemen Bisnis. Masih muda memang untuk menyelesaikan kuliah di umurnya yang sekarang, tapi karena Hyungsik termasuk namja yang memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-ratajadi dia bisa lompat kelas ketika SMA dulu.

Selain pintar, Hyungsik juga memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan mata bulatnya dan rambut yang hitam kecoklatan juga hidung mancung nya. Hyungsik juga memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi menjulang. Hyungsik terlihat sangat sempurna di mata orang-orang sehingga banyak yang menyukainya.

Hyungsik memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat gedung besar milik sepupunya ini, lebih tepatnya milik Leeteuk sih. Dia kagum melihat para pegawai yang sibuk di mejanya masing-masing mengerjakan apa yang memang menjadi tugas mereka tanpa mengerjakan urusan lain seperti bergosip misalnya, yang biasanya dilakukan pegawai yeoja. Ada juga yang sibuk berseliweran membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk map di tangan. Karyawan di kantor ini benar-benar banyak, selain itu mereka juga tekun. Pantas saja 'Kim Corp' ini menjadi maju seperti sekarang. Hyungsik tak menyangka hyung sepupu yang menurutnya 'pabo' itu bisa membesarkan dan menjadikan perusahaan ini sangat terkenal.

"Eh?" namja tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak memasuki lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar ketika melihat seseorang yang dia kenal berjalan kearah nya. Hyungsik mengurungkan niatnya untuk memencet tombol di lift tersebut, menunggu orang itu sampai di depannya.

"Hai… Annyeong~~~ " sapa Hyungsik dengan senyum menawannya ketika orang tersebut tepat melintas di depannya, membuat orang yang disapa berhenti berjalan.

"Menyapaku?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata Ryeowook. Namja manis tersebut menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya siapa lagi selain kau. Di lorong ini tak ada siapa-siapa yang lewat. Oh iya, aku Park Hyungsik. Namamu siapa?" Hyungsik tanpa basa-basi memperkenalkan diri dan menjulurkan tangannya tanda ingin berkenalan.

"Aku Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook.." Ryeowook menjabat uluran tangan Hyungsik walaupun dengan ragu-ragu sambil tersenyum manis. Hyungsik terpesona ketika melihat senyum manis Ryeowook sampai-sampai dia lupa melepas jabatan tangan mereka jika saja Ryeowook tak menginterupsinya lebih dulu. Hyungsik menjadi salah tingkah ketika menyadarinya. "Ryeowook-ssi, sebelumnya benar tak pernah melihatku?" tanya Hyungsik.

"Aniyo, ini pertama kali aku melihat mu,eh sebaiknya kita duduk saja Hyungsik-ssi. Tak enak jika mengobrol sambil berdiri seperti ini" lalu Ryeowook dan Hyungsik menuju deretan kursi yang memang ada di lorong lantai tiga tersebut.

"Yakin tak pernah melihatku?" tanya Hyungsik lagi. Ryeowook jadi semakin bingung dengan namja yang baru dikenalnya ini. Dia mencoba-coba mengingat orang-orang yang pernah ditemui sebelumnya mungkin salah satunya Hyungsik tetapi dia lupa. Hyungsik terkikik melihat pose berfikir Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat lucu dengan telunjuk di dagu dan bibir yang di mengerucut lucu.

"Hei..tak perlu berfikir keras seperti itu Ryeowook-ssi, wajahmu sangat lucu. Aku namja yang kau ajak satu taxi beberapa hari yang lalu, sudah ingat?"

"Hah? Jinjja? Kau namja yang mengijinkan aku satu taxi itu? Ahh… Kamsahamnida Hyungsik-ssi, aku lupa mengucapka terimakasih waku itu karena terburu-buru," Ryeowook berdiri dan mebungkuk hormat pada Hyungsik.

"Tak perlu seformal itu padaku. Umurmu berapa?" tanya Hyungsik lagi.

"Umurku 23 tahun…."

"Jinjja?" kali ini giliran namja tinggi tersebut yang kaget. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku terlalu tua ya?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Aniyo…" Hyungsik mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Kau sangat muda hyung. Umurku 20 tahun. Jadi bolehkan aku memanggilmu 'hyung'?"

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Ryeowook antusias, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sungguh Ryeowook benar-benar mudah akrab denga orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Hyungsik tak menyangka jika namja disebelah nya ini lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Dia kira Ryeowook lebih muda, karena wajah Ryeowook yang bisa dibilang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil dan lagi pula Ryeowook sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Hei.. Hyungsik, apakah kau menyukai Ryeowook?

"Hyung memangnya kau bekerja di bagian apa di kantor ini?" tanya Hyungsik memecah keheningan diaantara mereka.

"Aku bekerja sebagai sekretaris disini. Kau ada urusan apa disini? Atau kau juga bekerja disini Hyungsik-ah?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Aku sebagai karyawan training disini hyung yang ditugaskan sementara di perusahaan ini. Hyung mau tidak membantuku? Eh, maksudku membimbingku dalam bekerja, aku kan baru disini," bohong Hyungsik pada Ryeowook.

"Sebenarnya aku juga baru bekerja disini, tapi jika kau butuh bantuanku aku akan membantu sebisaku. Mungkin kau bisa meminta bimbingan pada pegawai lain yang lebih handal."

"Gomawo Ryeowook hyung…"

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja milik Yesung. Hyungsik, namja itu terlihat amat kesal. Bibirnya tak henti-henti mengumpat, "Aish, Kim Yesung sialan kau. Dari dulu kau selalu menyebalkan kepala besar!" umpatnya lagi. Hyungsik yang awalnya minta diajarkan 'bagaimana cara mempromosikan perusahaan agar banyak pebisnis yang mau menjalalin kerjasama' kepada kakak sepupunya itu, dia malah diusir oleh Yesung dengan tak sopan. _'Pergi sana aku sibuk, kau belajar sendiri saja' _kira-kira begitulah Yesung mengusirnya.

"Lebih baik aku mencari Ryeowookie hyung saja deh. Kira-kira ruangannya dimana ya?" Hyungsik memasuki lift turun ke lantai tiga. Seingatnya Ryeowook mengatakan jika ruangannya berada di lantai tiga, tapi dia tidak tau letaknya di sebelah mana. Dengan sedikit bertanya-tanya kepada karyawan lain, namja tampan itu menemukan ruangan yang dia cari. Mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah diijinkan masuk oleh orang di dalamnya.

"Hyungsik? Aku kira siapa…" Ryewook menoleh kepada namja yang baru memasuki ruangannya.

"Hyung aku boleh ya disini, mungkin ada pekerjaan mu yang bisa aku bantu?" Hyungsik duduk di depan meja kerja Ryeowook, menyondongkan kepalanya kedepan guna melihat apa yang namja manis itu kerjakan.

"Memangnya kau mengerti dengan ini semua?" tanya Ryeowook membalikkan laptopnya menghadap Hyungsik. Mata bulat namja tinggi itu membaca sekilas apa yang Ryeowook ketik di laptopnya, senyumnya merekah "Ya tentu saja aku bisa hyung, ini gampang banget. Percuma aku pintar jika tak bisa mengerjakan hal sekecil ini," ujarnya dengan pede.

"Memangnya kau pintar eoh?" canda Ryeowook. "Tentu saja, aku kuliah di London dan menjadi salah satu lulusan mahasiswa termuda," jawabnya sombong. Ryeowook cengo mendengarnya. Narsis sekali kau Hyungsik.

Akhirnya Hyungsik membantu pekerjaan Ryeowook, namja manis itu memutuskan duduk di samping Hyungsik guna mengawasi saja. Ternyata Hyungsik itu benar-benar pintar.

.

.

.

Yesung bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangannya. Ini sudah siang, perutnya juga lapar minta disiisi. Lagipula ini sudah jam untuk makan siang. Langkahnya terhenti ketika tepat berada di depan pintu ruang kerja sekretaris kecilnya itu. Seharian direktur tampan itu tak melihat sekretarisnya dia merasa rindu. Hah rindu? Tak salah kau Kim Jong Woon merindukan sekretaris yang sering adu mulut dengan mu? Apa kau mulai menyukaiya eoh? Entahlah.

Yesung mengernyit ketika mendengar suara orang lain di dalam ruang kerja Ryeowook, mungkinkah itu suara Sungmin? Tapi tadi pagi Sungmin minta izin untuk cuti, dan lagian suara Sungmin tak seberat itu. Karena penasaran Yesung pun membuka pintu coklat di depannya. Tawa nyaring Ryeowook adalah suara pertama yang dia dengar ketika membuka pintu itu. "Heh?" Yesung terkejut ketika melihat Ryeowook bercanda dengan sepupunya –Hyungsik- 'Sejak kapan mereka saling kenal?'

Kedua namja yang asik bercanda itu juga ikut terkejut melihat Yesung masuk tiba-tiba masuk. "Hyung ada apa kau masuk kesini?" tanya Hyungsik.

"Sa..Sajangnim apakah anda membutuhkan bantuan saya?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit gugup, dia takut Yesung memarahinya akibat adu mulut kemarin.

"Hyungsik, kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Aku kan menyuruhmu bekerja," tanya Yesung balik tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Aku disini membantu Ryeowook hyung, itu namanya bekerja juga kan? Apa masalah mu hyung? Kau kan mengusirku tadi." Ryeowook yang bingung kenapa Hyungsik memanggil direkturnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' dan kenapa Yesung begitu mengenal Hyungsik?

"Yak! Aku menyuruh mu bekerja tapi bukan dengan sekretaris ku pabo!"

"Jadi, hyung kau sekretaris direktur kepala besar ini?" tanya Hyungsik pada Ryeowook, sedangkan yang ditanya mengangguk polos. "Aaww…sakit.." ringis Hyungsik, Yesung menjitak kepala sepupunya itu karena dikatai 'kepala besar'

"Ryeowook, sekarang kau ikut denganku cepat!" Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ya hyung! Mau kau bawa kemana Wookie hyung? Aku akan mengajaknya makan siang," protes Hyungsik.

"Bukan urusanmu tinggi! Urusanku lebih penting dengannya" Yesung kembali menarik tangan Wookie tanpa menghiraukan Hyungsik yang berteriak.

"Sajangnim kita pergi kemana? Aku sudah janji dengan Hyungsik" Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Yesung di pergelangannya. "Kita makan siang,"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook sampai di sebuah resto yang memang sering Yesung kunjungi. "Kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang memesankan," tanya Yesung. Ryeowook sedari tadi hanya diam saja sejak dia memaksanya untuk ikut. Ryeowook masih bingung kenapa tumben sekali Direktur nya ini mengajaknya ikut makan siang, biasanya kan Yesung dingin dan selalu memarahinya. Dan juga dia masih penasaran hubungan apa yang dimiliki bos nya itu dengan Hyungsik.

"Hem..terserah anda saja sajangnim." Lalu Yesung memesan dua steak dan lemon ice pada pelayan. Sepuluh menit menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Yesung langsung menyantap steak nya, sedangkan Ryeowook masih diam tak ingin menyentuh makanan di depannya. "Kau kenapa Ryeowook-ah? Makanlah, nanti kau maag jika tak makan. Atau kau tak menyukainya?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"A..aniyo sajangnim, aku akan memakannya." Aneh, kenapa Yesung jadi perhatian sekali dengan Ryeowook? Jangan-jangan benar direktur muda itu menyukai sekretarisnya sendiri..

"Annyeong Yesung hyung…. Annyeong Wookie hyung," sapa Hyungsik di meja tempat YeWook sedang makan. Dia langsung mengikuti kemana arah mobil Yesung tadi setelah meninggalkan kantor, tidak percuma juga dia membuntuti akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Bocah ini, ck. Kau mengikuti ku ya?"

"Siapa bilang aku mengikuti mu hyung. Aku juga ingin makan disini, memangnya kau saja boleh kesini?"

"Hyungsik, kau tak sopan sekali," tegur Ryeowook.

"Hehehe. Wookie hyung bagi steaknya dong," Hyungsik menuntun tangan Ryeowook agar menyuapinya, mereka benar-benar dekat padahal baru kenal.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ryeowook yang menyuapi adik sepupunya itu, entah kenapa dadanya serasa panas melihat adegan suap-menyuapi di depannya. "Ya! Hyungsik kau bisa memesan makanan sendiri. Jangan suruh Ryeowook menyuapimu!" geram Yesung.

"Eoh? Memangnya apa masalah mu? Wookie hyung saja tak keberatan. Kau cemburu ya hyung?" tanya Hyungsik sedikit mengintimidasi.

Yesung jadi gugup mendengar pertanyaan namja tinggi itu, apa iya dia cemburu?

"Eh, a..aku…."

**TBC**

* * *

Apa kabar semuanya? Hmm... aku telat publish, maaf ya. Ini karena galau nunggu pengumuman UN. Selamat ya yang udah lulus UN. Doakan aku lulus snmptn ya ^^

FF nya makin gaje aja -_- sumpah aku sendiri baca nya bingung plus aneh. Udah kejawab kan siapa namja nya itu. Awalnya mau buat Kyu, tp dia terlalu sering jd orang ketiga buat Yewook dan jadilah pilih si tampan Hyungsik xD. Aku mikir Wookie sangat dekat dengan Hyungsik.

Maaf tdk bs bales riview nya. Dan terimakasi udah mau baca FF gaje ini sampai sekarang, jangan bosan-bosan untuk memberikan pendapat kalian asal jgn bash ^^

Boleh aku minta uname twitter kalian? -itupun kalau bersedia- nanti akan aku follow

* * *

~Yewook Love~

-ryeofly-


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : All My Heart

Author : Ryeofly

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Rate : T

Pairing : YeWook

Disclaimer : hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Dan cerita ini milik saya. YeWook saling memiliki.

Warn : Boys Love, OOC, typo berhamburan, judul gak sesuai cerita, GAJE

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**

**NB : karena sy gag bs buat cerita yg serius" amat, jadilah konfilknya gak berasa. Tapi nikmati sajalah. Nama nya juga FF tidak jelas '_'**

* * *

**Last story**

"Annyeong Yesung hyung…. Annyeong Wookie hyung," sapa Hyungsik di meja tempat YeWook sedang makan. Dia langsung mengikuti kemana arah mobil Yesung tadi setelah meninggalkan kantor, tidak percuma juga dia membuntuti akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Bocah ini, ck. Kau mengikuti ku ya?"

"Siapa bilang aku mengikuti mu hyung. Aku juga ingin makan disini, memangnya kau saja boleh kesini?"

"Hyungsik, kau tak sopan sekali," tegur Ryeowook.

"Hehehe. Wookie hyung bagi steaknya dong," Hyungsik menuntun tangan Ryeowook agar menyuapinya, mereka benar-benar dekat padahal baru kenal.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ryeowook yang menyuapi adik sepupunya itu, entah kenapa dadanya serasa panas melihat adegan suap-menyuapi di depannya. "Ya! Hyungsik kau bisa memesan makanan sendiri. Jangan suruh Ryeowook menyuapimu!" geram Yesung.

"Eoh? Memangnya apa masalah mu? Wookie hyung saja tak keberatan. Kau cemburu ya hyung?" tanya Hyungsik sedikit mengintimidasi.

Yesung jadi gugup mendengar pertanyaan namja tinggi itu, apa iya dia cemburu?

"Eh, a..aku…."

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Eh, a..aku…."

"Aku apanya hyung?" Tanya Hyungsik menyelidik yang membuat Yesung tambah gugup, namja tinggi itu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan introgasi seolah namja yang berstatus sebagai kakak sepupunya itu adalah seorang terdakwa dari sebuah kasus.

"Ani..aniyo.. aku tidak cemburu!" jawab Yesung cepat agar Hyungsik tidak tambah curiga.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda hyung, kenapa kau salah tingkah begitu.." ucap Hyungsik disertai dengan sebuah senyum jahil. Setelahnya namja itu kembali melanjutkan acara makan nya. Yesung menggeram dalam diam, bocah ini selalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Ingin sekali dia memukul wajah Hyungsik dengan pisau steak yang dipegangnya.

"Wookie hyung mau coba spageti ku tidak? Enak lho…" tawar hyungsik menyodorkan makanannya pada Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Kau makan saja, aku sudah kenyang," tolak Ryeowook halus. Tapi bukannya menuruti perkataan Ryeowook, Hyungsik malah menyuapi spageti ke mulut namja mungil itu.

"Enak kan hyung? Tak usah malu-malu denganku.." ucap Hyungsik setelah berhasil menyuapi –dengan paksa- namja manis itu.

Ryeowook mem'pout kan bibirnya , namja tinggi ini jahil sekali sih.

Yesung menatap tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyungsik. Enak saja mereka suap-suapan di depannya, memangnya mereka pacaran? Kenal juga baru. Begitulah pemikiran Yesung.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sudah siap dengan semua alat tulis yang akan dia masukkan ke dalam ranselnya. Ya, pagi ini namja mungil itu akan kuliah seperti biasanya. Melupakan sejenak tugasnya sebagai sekretaris, dan tentu saja melupakan bosnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Merasa perlengkapan kuliahnya sudah dimasukkan kedalam ransel, Ryeowook segera menuju meja makan kecil di apartemenya tersebut untuk sarapan. Segelas susu dan sereal menjadi teman sarapannya setiap hari. Setelah menghabiskan semua sarapannya dengan tergesa-gesa, Ryeowook memakai sepatu kets merahnya dan segera berangkat ke kampus. Jika biasanya kuliah Ryeowook selalu diantar Sungmin, tapi kali ini ia memutuskan untuk menyewa taxi saja. Lagipula ini terlalu pagi untuk Sungmin pergi ke kantor.

**Ryeowook pov**

Setengah jam berada di dalam taxi, akhirnya aku tiba di kampusku. Biasanya jarak dari apartemen ke kampus hanya memerlukan waktu 20 menit. Tapi jalanan di kota ini selalu macet, padahal aku sudah berangkat pagi-pagi. Huh.. menyebalkan..

Aku berjalan pelan di halaman Seoul University yang sangat luas ini, halaman yang indah dan dihiasi banyak pepohonan ini membuatku sangat menyukai suasana tempat ini. Tempatnya sangat sejuk. Dulu semasih aku berada di tahun pertama dan kedua, aku sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk menikmati sejuknya universitas ku ini ketika merasa sangat bosan dengan semua mata kuliah yang ada. Tapi sejak memasuki tahun ketiga aku menjadi sangat sibuk karena mengambil kuliah semester pendek agar aku cepat lulus. Dan sekarang ditambah lagi aku bekerja paruh waktu yang membuatku tambah sibuk.

"Ryeowook-ie sudah siap dengan middle tes hari ini?" Donghae hyung datang tiba-tiba dari arah belakang yang langsung merangkul pundakku, aaiishh..

"Aiish, hyung mengagetkan ku saja.." aku mencubit kecil pinggang Donghae hyung, membuatnya meringis sakit, pasti pura-pura- "Aku selalu siap dengan semua tes yang diadakan oleh dosen," jawabku pede.

"Aku tau kau pintar, tapi tak perlu sombong begitu" puji Hae hyung sekaligus mencelaku.

"Tapi Wookie, aku salut padamu. Kau bisa kuliah sambil kerja, menjadi seorang sekretaris tidak mudah lho. Apalagi kau sekretaris dari seorang direktur perusahaan besar, dan kudengar nilaimu sangat bagus disetiiap mata kuliah" pujinya lagi. "Begitulah Hae hyung."

"Pasti bos mu itu senang mempunyai skretaris sepertimu."

"Pasti senang, karena dia tiap hari memarahiku," gerutuku.

"Kau yang sabar ya. Siapa tahu direktur itu marah-marah hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu. Itu hanya modus saja Wookie. Yasudah Ryeowookie aku duluan ke kelas ya, dahh.." hae hyung langsung pergi setelah sampai di depan tangga yang menuju lantai dua ke kelasnya.

"Yaakkk! Ikan menyebalkan…"

Hae hyung ada-ada saja, tak mungkin Yesung itu menyukaiku, buktinya setiap hari aku selalu dimarahinya. Kemarin saja ketika aku meminta izin kuliah pagi ini, dia tidak meng'izinkannya. Biasanya sangat gampang meminta izin. Entahlah apa alasan si kepala besar itu tak memberiku izin, padahal dia tau aku ini masih seorang mahasiswa.

Kalau bukan karena bantuan Sungmin hyung untuk membujuk Yesung, mana mungkin aku sekarang bisa menempuh tes hari ini. Sungguh, dia itu direktur yang sangat menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

Yesung terlihat uring-uringan karena sekretaris mungilnya itu tak masuk kerja. Pagi ini dia ada pertemuan penting, tapi Ryeowook tidak ada. Jika meminta bantuan Sungmin untuk menemaninya itu tidak mungkin, karena Sungmin dia tugaskan untuk mewakilinya menghadiri undangan pembukaan cabang kantor baru milik Siwon –salah satu rekan bisnisnya-

Satu-satunya orang kantor yang tersisa dan tidak memiliki kesibukan adalah Hyungsik, adik sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu –menurut Yesung- Dengan segera namja tampan itu menelfon Hyungsik.

"Cepat ke ruangan ku bocah!" lalu memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

.

.

"Hello… Direktur Kim.. You need me?" tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan milik Yesung, namja tinggi itu langsung saja masuk. Selalu saja begitu, seenaknya.

"Ck, tak sopan sekali kau. Cepat temani aku untuk meeting, kau yang menyetir!" Yesung melempar kunci mobilnya pada Hyungsik dan mengambil berkas-berkas yang ia perlukan. Lalu keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Hyungsik.

"Memangnya mau meeting dimana sih hyung? Ryeowookie hyung dimana? Biasanya kan dia selalu mengikutimu kemanapun," Hyungsik membuntuti Yesung dari belakang sambil memberondongi Yesung dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Selain menyebalkan, rupanya adik sepupunya itu sangat cerewet.

"Dia kuliah. Tak usah banyak tanya, cepat ikuti aku!"

"Kepala besar menyebalkan," gerutu Hyungsik di belakang.

Hei, kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan sebenarnya, tak usah saling mengatai. Hyungsik yang jahil dan Yesung yang seenaknya.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook keluar dari kelas dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Namja mungil itu senang karena dapat menjawab semua soal dalam tes tadi. Tak sia-sia ia belajar kemarin malam sambil mengerjakan laporan yang Yesung tugaskan.

Namja manis itu berjalan cepat menuju halte bus, ia akan pulang menuju apartemennya. Awalnya dia ingin pergi ke kantor, tapi berhubung sore mungkin Yesung dan para pegawai yang lain sudah pulang. Lima belas menit menunggu, namun tak satupun ada bus yang lewat. Udara semakin dingin, membuat Ryeowook mengigil. Jika meminta Sungmin yang menjemputnya Ryeowook merasa kasihan dengan hyung imutnya itu karena tadi Sungmin mengirimnya pesan bahwa namja aegyo itu baru pulang kerja.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah mengerem secara mendadak tepat di depan Ryeowook hingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang cukup keras antara aspal dan ban mobil tersebut. Ryeowook terpejat kaget begitu juga dengan seseorang yang duduk di jok belakang mobil. Kenapa ada balapan mobil siang-siang begini?

Sebuah kepala dengan rambut hitam kemerah-merahan muncul ketika kaca mobil mewah tersebut terbuka. Menampakan sosok seorang namja yang sangat Ryeowook kenal. Hyungsik.

"Haahh…" Ryeowook menghela nafas lega setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang di dalam mobil itu adalah Hyungsik. "Kau mengagetkan ku Hyungsik!" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Hehehe.. Mianhae hyung," cengirnya.

"Yaaa! Kenapa kau berhenti Hyungsik!?" bentak seseorang dari dalam mobil –Yesung- Direktur tampan itu menjitak kepala Hyungsik dengan keras dari jok belakang yang menghasilkan ringisan dari mulut Hyungsik.

"Kasar sekali sih!" bentak Hyungsik balik sambil mengusap-usap bekas jitakan Yesung. Ryeowook yang mendengar keributan dari luar hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah ia pastikan orang yang bertengkar dengan Hyungsik adalah bosnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung.

"Aku kan mau ngajakin Wookie hyung pulang bareng. Ayo Ryeowook hyung naik ke mobil, duduk disebelahku saja," Hyungsik turun dari mobil dan menarik tangan Ryeowook.

Yesung yang mendengarnya langsung ikut turun dari mobil, menghentikan Ryeowook yang akan memasuki mobilnya. "Tidak boleh!" larang Yesung.

Ryeowook membatalkan niatnya, "Hyungsik-ah sepertinya aku akan menunggu bus saja. Aku tak mau direktur memarahiku."

"Yaa! Yesung hyung kau pelit sekali sih, kan kasihan Wookie hyung lama nunggu bus."

"Ryeowook akan pulang bersama kita kok. Tapi dia harus duduk dibelakang bersamaku. Kalian mengerti?" ujar Yesung. Seringai tipis tercetak di bibirnya.

Hyungsik tak terima, namja tinggi itu menarik tangan Ryeowook. "Wookie hyung didepan bersamaku. Tadi kau bilang mengantuk, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba bangun ketika ada Ryeowook hyung?" tunjuk Hyungsik pada Yesung.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan pada dia. Dia kan sekretarisku, jadi dia hak ku!"

Heh? Apa maksudmu mengatakan Ryeowook adalah 'hak' mu Kim Jong Woon? Sepertinya direktur muda itu mulai mengkalim Ryeowook dengan modus namja kecil itu adalah sekretarisnya dan dia berhak mengatur Ryeowook.

"Hak mu bagaimana? Memangnya dia pacarmu apa, Ryeowook hyung mana mau denganmu?" Lama-lama Hyungsik menjadi geram dengan tingkah laku Yesung.

"Aiish sudahlah, kalian berdua menyebalkan! Hyungsik-ah aku duduk dibelakang saja," putus Ryeowook tidak ingin Yesung memarahinya.

Yesung tersenyum menang mendengar keputusan Ryeowook. Dia tak boleh kalah dari namja tinggi itu.

.

.

.

.

Hyungsik baru saja tiba di kantor tempatnya bekerja sementara, yaitu 'Kim Corp'. Sedikit bersenandung dan bersiul kecil ketika menuju ruangannya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuket bunga berbagai macam warna. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ryeowook, jadi Hyungsik ingin memberikan sebuah kado kepada Ryeowook.

Setelah menaruh ransel yang dibawanya, Hyungsik buru-buru pergi ke ruangan kerja Ryeowook. Pasti namja mungil itu sudah datang lebih pagi dari Hyungsik. Tanpa mengetuk pintu –seperti kebiasaannya- Hyungsik langsung masuk dan mengejutkan Ryeowook.

"Saengil chukkae Wookie hyung~~~~" namja tinggi itu langsung memeluk Ryeowook yang sempat shock karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan berteriak sangat keras.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kaget Hyungsik-ah" ucap Ryeowook setelah lepas dari pelukan Hyungsik.

"Hehehe..kan aku mau ngasi surprise hyung. Selamat ulang tahun ne" Hyungsik langsung menyerahkan bunga yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

"Hemm.. kenapa kau tau jika sekarang hari ulang tahunku?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Itu rahasia. Hyung suka tidak dengan bunga itu?"

"Kau seperti seorang kekasih saja memberiku bunga, hehe."

"Habisnya aku tidak tau hyung suka dengan benda apa. Yasudah aku kasi bunga ini saja. Ku pikir hyung akan menyukainya. Bunganya cantik kan?"

"Ne, gomawo Hyungsik-ah. Bunganya sangat cantik" Ryeowook menghirup aroma wangi bunga-bunga tersebut.

Sebulan bekerja di kantor milik Yesung dan sebulan juga Hyungsik mengenal namja manis itu. Menurutnya, Ryeowook adalah tipe orang yang ceria dan rajin. Terlihat dari Ryeowook yang sempat-sempatnya kuliah sambil bekerja sebagai sekretaris yang pekerjaanya tidak bisa dibilang gampang. Setiap hari mengerjakan berbagai macam laporan, dan belum lagi mendapatkan omelan dari Yesung. Ryeowook sangat mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, terbukti namja manis itu sudah sangat akrab dengan Hyungsik yang baru dikenalnya sebulan. Hyungsik sangat menyukai semua sifat yang Ryeowook miliki.

"Aigoo hyung… aku tak menyangka umurmu sekarang sudah 24 tahun," ujar Hyungsik menatap Ryeowook yang masih saja menciumi bunga hadiah dari Hyungsik.

"Wae? aku terlihat sangat tua ya?" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya imut yang membuat Hyungsik terkekeh akan tingkah nya.

"Ck, apanya yang tua hyung.. sikapmu itu seperti anak kecil. Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, mungkin aku mengira umurmu baru 17 tahun. Kau dan Sungmin hyung sejenis, wajah kalian terlihat sangat muda tetapi umur kalian sudah diatas 23 tahun" heran Hyungsik lagi.

"Benarkah? Gomawo…"

"Tapi hyung, kau itu kurang tinggi. Hahaha" ledek Hyungsik.

"Yaakkk! Jangan pernah menertawakan ukuran badanku. Aku tau kau sangat tinggi seperti tiang listrik Park Hyungsik!"

"Makanya tinggiin badan dong hyung. Meninggikan ukuran badan itu gampang kok" Hyungsik mulai melontarkan motto hidupnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mulai mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Sungmin, mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang telat karena harus ikut dalam rapat direksi Kim Corp yang diadakan oleh Yesung. Perusahaan besar tersebut akan meluncurkan sebuah produk baru. Sebagai sekretaris, Ryeowook harus ikut menyimak dan mencatat sedetail-detailnya hal-hal apa saja yang dibicarakan dalam rapat ini.

"Rapat sudah selesai. Kau harus melaporkan hasil rapat hari ini, termasuk semua yang Shindong presentasikan tadi, dan bla..bla..bla.." Yesung mengingatkan sekretaris mungilnya itu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dan harus diserahkan besok. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan perintah direkturnya itu.

"Direktur, berhubung ini sudah malam saya mau pulang saja. Besok akan saya serahkan semua hasil rapatnya," Ryeowook berpamitan pada Yesung, tapi belum sempat berjalan 5 meter Yesung sudah memanggilnya lagi.

"Kau temani aku dulu."

"Mwo? Temani kemana direktur? Ini sudah malam, saya harus pulang sekarang. Lagian rapatnya sudah selesai kan." tolak Ryeowook secara halus, takut jika bosnya itu tersinggung.

"Aiishh kau ini banyak tanya. Ikuti saja aku, cepat!" perintah Yesung telak. Mau tak mau Ryeowook menurut saja. Padahal Sungmin sudah menunggunya di apartement nya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook sampai di sebuah taman yang berada di kota tersebut. Di taman tersebut ada banyak wahana bermain dan ramai pengunjung mulai dari anak-anak sampai dewasa. Ryeowook mulai bingung. Ada apa dengan bos nya itu sampai-sampai mengajaknya datang ke tempat –yang menurut Ryeowook- yang tak pantas dan tak mungkin Yesung kunjungi ini.

Ryeowook membuntuti Yesung di belakang, mengikuti kemana saja namja tampan itu melangkah. Setelah berkeliling cukup lama, akhirnya Yesung berhenti tepat di depan seorang penjual ice cream.

"Mau ice cream tidak?" tanya Yesung kepada Ryeowook yang hanya diam sejak awal.

"Ice cream? Aku mauu!" jawab Ryeowook heboh ketika mendengar Yesung menawarkan makanan favorit nya itu.

"Tak usah teriak gitu bisa kan? Seperti anak kecil saja" ujar Yesung. Ryeowook langsung mengkeret mendengar perkataan bos nya itu.

Yesung langsung memesan 2 cup ice cream dengan rasa yang sama, menyerahkan satu pada Ryeowook lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Jika dilihat-lihat mereka seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan saja, duduk berdua sambil menikmati ice cream.

_'Aigoo… dia terlihat begitu manis'_ iner Yesung ketika melihat Ryeowook menyantap ice creamnya dengan lahap seperti anak kecil.

"Sajangnim kenapa memandangi ku seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook karena sejak tadi dia merasa diperhatikan oleh Yesung.

"Tidak. Siapa yang memandangimu? Tak penting sekali. Sudahlah aku pergi sebentar, kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana."

Ryeowook mengendikkan bahunya "Aneh sekali", tak mau ambil pusing dengan sifat bos nya itu. Sudah terbiasa mungkin.

.

.

"Huh..kenapa dia lama sekali sih. Memangnya dia pergi kemana?" keluh Ryeowook yang masih duduk di tempat yang sama saat Yesung meninggalkannya. Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan Yesung karena sedari tadi Sungmin menelfon nya untuk pulang. Tapi niatnya dia urungkan, takut jika Yesung memarahinya lagi.

"Ini…" Yesung yang menghilang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Ryeowook dan menyerahkan sesuatu kepada namja mungil itu.

"Untukku?"

"Ne, siapa lagi kalau bukan untukkmu. Hari ini ulang tahun mu kan? Anggap saja hadiah dariku, itu kudapatkan ketika bermain game tadi,"

_'Kenapa Yesung sajangnim tau hari ulang tahunku dan tau benda kesukaanku?'_ batin Ryeowook.

"Ayo pulang. Pasti kau sudah ditelfon Sungmin kan?"

"Ne.."

_'Semoga kau menyukainya Ryeowook-ah'_ senyum terkembang di wajah tampan Yesung tanpa Ryeowook ketahui karena ia berjalan di belakang. Rencananya untuk hari ini berhasil juga.

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong~~~ apakabar semuanya? Adakah yg inget sm fict gaje ini? Kira" 3 bulan ya sy gag update FF ini. Sy minta maaf banget :3 itu disebabin karena sy harus mengurusi persiapan kuliah dan sebentar lg mau ospek -_- *maklum maba*

Chapter ini bener" ngebosenin bgt, sy yg ngetik aja merasa gt. Sebenarnya gag ada feel dan ide buat ngetik, ceritanya udah metok bgt nih.

Dan buat riview chapter sebelumnya banyak yg protes kalo sy masukin Hyungsik di FF ini, kenapa bukan Kyuhyun? Kan udah dibilangin kalo Kyu udah keseringan jd orang ke3 buat Yewook. Lagian Kyu udah punya nya Sungmin #plakk

Di chapter ini juga Yesung udah mulai suka gt sm Ryeo, tapi msh belum mau mengakui perasaanya.

FF ini juga gak terlalu menampilkan konflik yg berat, sampe Yewook sy buat tersiksa. Sy gak jago buat FF yg begituan -_-v Ini cuma ketikan iseng doang..

Yasudahlah. Saya mohon riviewnya bagi readers semua, makasi bgt udah nyempetin riview ya :D riview lagi dong dan doakan aja biar sy cepet update lagi..

* * *

~Yewook Love~

-ryeofly-


End file.
